


Nothing Out of the Ordinary

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doctor Strange Kinkmeme, First Time, Implied mugging, Implied multiple partners, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Karl likes to listen to the gossip at a local cafe on his days off. After hearing a surprising story, he goes to investigate, finding Stephen Strange down on his luck. Karl hopes to make an arrangement with him to benefit the both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Doctor Strange Kinkmeme on Tumblr.  
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Mordo didn't find Stephen right when he got to Kathmandu, so he never found Kamar-Taj. Without any money or food, Stephen turns to prostitution. How does Mordo find him? Does he save him from being attacked by a gross man? Pay him for a private session? Bonus if Stephen had extra trouble with his ‘services’ because of his hands.  
> \------  
> For this Stephen has come to Kathmandu a few days later, throwing off the time line a little.

Karl overheard some of the locals talking.He listened in the corner of the local cafe, like he did every Saturday morning, trying to gather intel on movements within Kathmandu. They always had good tidbits of news about what was going on in Kathmandu. Sometimes it was political and sometimes they talked about drama in the foreign community, but today the talk turned peculiar.

“So the four of us noticed this guy. He looked kind of rough, but Suzy said he looked like a guy who's been around the block a few times. Well you know when she’s had a few she gets a bit…”

Karl didn't dare look at them, but he knew from the murmurs of agreement, whatever it was it was not a positive insinuation.

“Anyways, she goes over to him, and he just flat out tells her that if she wants sex she has to pay his room and board for the night and anything else is extra.”

“No way. How’d she take it?”

“You know her, she thought he was joking, so she just said ‘how bout my mates joining?’ The guy gives her a rate per person.”

Another person chimed in, “This guy's for real?”

“Yea. So you know Suzy. She goes back to the couple she’s with, some free thinking backpacker types, and then they went off with him. The two blokes and her. Saw it with my own eyes.”

There was a small uproar and quiet gasps amongst the group.

“Next day, comes into the office and tells me it was one of the best times of her life. Says she's thinking about going back to him later after pay day.”

More gasps and murmurs came from some of the newer guides.

“Where was this?”

“The foreigner bar near the station. The one that's got rooms on the upper levels. The guy looked pretty grizzly, like someone who came to find himself, but got lost instead. Got a beard on him, but fairly clean, and well, Suzy’s type.”

“That girl's gonna get herself killed one day.”

“Eh. The guy’s hands were like crippled or something. He’ll probably wind up dead before she does.”

Karl turned back to his tea, and picked up the local paper. He pondered over the story he just heard. Some of the locals knew where to go for some of the more unsavory elements of town, but it was rare to hear about it happening in such a local, busy place out in the open. Whoever this man was, he obviously didn't have any sense, and sounded completely desperate or on drugs.

As he walked back to Kamar-Taj, he considered paying this man a visit. He sounded interesting enough for a look once over. As it were, today was the only fully free day for a while, and he could come and go without question. However, he knew that he couldn't go to that bar looking like he did, and needed to change into something a little less conspicuous.

When evening fell, he made his way to the place the guides had been talking about. He had passed by it enough to know it, even if he never went in. He made sure enough to arrive early, as he wanted to observe the crowd before interacting with the man he had heard about. When he got there, there were a few backpackers, a few of the more eclectic locals, the staff, and the man. Karl sat a few stools down from the man at the bar. He tried to dress plainly, to blend in, but he still looked as though he hadn’t seen the western world in a decade or two.

The bartender gave him a menu, and he looked it over. It was very different from what he was used to, and just ordered whatever he recognized with a tea.

“Have I seen you here before?” The bartender asked.

Karl shook his head.

“I know you. You’re the one who reads the papers in the cafe every Saturday morning.”

The bartender had switched to Nepali at this point. He tried his best to answer in his broken Nepali, and their conversation drew the attention of the prostitute. It would have been distracting to hear the language in a place amongst English and speakers of European languages.

He felt the man gazing at him, doing very little to hide his interest, until Karl looked at him. The stranger immediately turned his head away looking at something else.

Karl ate what he was given in silence. Frankly it was disgusting to him, as he had grown used to the food at Kamar-Taj, and the freshness of local food. Western food was too heavy for him to take now, and he wondered how he could have eaten such fare in his youth. He pushed the plate away.

“Watching your figure?” The grizzled man asked.

Karl smirked, more out of politeness than amusement.

“Something like that,” he joked back.

The man laughed slightly. Karl held out his hand.

“Karl Mordo.”

The man looked at his hand, contemplating taking it before he actually did. When he did take it, his handshake was anything but firm, and Karl could feel the hand shaking slightly in his.

“Stephen Strange.”

Stephen Strange. The name was memorable.

He moved closer to Karl, and as the bartender put out a drink in front of Stephen.

“How long have you been here?” Karl asked.

“A few weeks. How about you?”

Karl had to take a moment to think about it, as he entered the gates of Kamar-Taj when he just turned 18.

“A little over 20 years. I don't know the place that well though, as I normally keep to my place of employment,” Karl added.

Stephen nodded.

“So, what brings you out tonight?” Stephen asked.

“You actually,” Karl said, meeting the man’s gaze.

Stephen looked taken aback by this.

“Well if that isn’t the smoothest pickup line I’ve heard in awhile,” he joked.

Karl smirked into his tea. It was not his intent, but he would have to remember it just in case there was ever a chance to use it.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you. This is strictly a business transaction. I heard you provide certain services for a price.”

Karl tried to keep his voice very neutral. He didn't want to come off as a pervert or desperate. To him, this was something to satisfy a curiosity he had about himself.

Stephen looked at him with understanding, and almost seemed relieved that Karl was not trying to pick him up. The man was starting to interest Karl.

“Well, if you know so much about me already, I must have gained a reputation. You probably know the fee is 4,500 rupees for two hours, and anything beyond the normal stuff will cost you. I don't do bareback, no matter how much you pay.”

It felt wrong and a little dirty, but Karl also knew it was the simplest way to achieve his goal. It wasn't as though he normally sought out prostitutes.

“Fine.”

Stephen looked at him with his brow raised.

“Nothing out of the ordinary?” He asked.

Karl shook his head. Stephen got up and proceeded to go talk to a young woman at the other side of the bar. It was fairly simple, and Karl was glad for the ease of it. He didn't feel as disgusted by the transaction as he thought he would have.

As they climbed the steps to one of the upper rooms, Karl watched the man. He seemed weary, but at the same time there was some driving force that Karl felt was there. Who he was, and why he came didn't matter in the grand scheme of things, but at least he had more personality than the regular throngs of people Karl watched daily.

When they entered the room, it was quite small, but fairly clean for the area. Stephen must be staying in the room, as there was a bag in the corner of it, with a jacket placed on top of it. Karl looked towards the small vanity and noticed a comb and pair of scissors on it.  A roll of clean bandages lay in a corner. The yellowed light reflected in the mirror, and cast a glow on the room, making it look dingier than it actually was. It made Karl hesitate, as it was different from the comfort of Kamar-Taj.

Stephen sat on the bed, leaning back on his elbows, with his legs splayed out. He looked almost bored.

“You’re in charge,” he said.

He looked to Karl for some kind of instruction.

“I guess I should explain a little,” Karl began.

Stephen sat up looking a little more interested.

“I’ve never had sex with a man. That's why I came here. I heard you were good at what you do, and well, I need someone discreet and safe, who won’t take advantage.”

“Did you wake up one day and decide you should give it a go once in your life?” Stephen asked.

Karl hesitated to answer.

“I know some one, who has made me question some things about my sexuality. I want to see if it could be a possibility before actually trying something.”

Stephen looked at him, and his expression changed ever so slightly. It was hard to read.

“So you want me to guide you?” Stephen asked.

“Hope that's not extra,” Karl joked.

“Actually, I should give you a discount.”

Karl leaned against the vanity table, taking in the sight in front of him. The man looked tired, thin, ragged, and just beaten down by life. He was unkempt, but there was also a softness to him that lurked underneath the steely, abrasive exterior.

“Come here,” Stephen said.

Karl came closer. It had been a while since he had any partner, and normally they had been other master’s who transferred elsewhere after a year or so.

When Stephen began to touch him, he felt heat pool within him. His hands delicately touching the skin underneath the heavy shirt he was wearing. The tips of his fingers skimmed across Karl’s abdomen, eventually wrapping around his body, and coming to rest at the small of his back. He heard Stephen breath in deeply, and Karl closed his eyes. He ran his hands through the other man’s hair. It was slightly long, but clean and soft. Karl missed this kind of thing. “Here, you sit on the bed,” Stephen suggested.

Stephen got up, and Karl sat down. He watched the other man fish through a drawer at a side table, before coming back to straddle his lap. He slowly removed his own shirt, before taking off Karl’s. Karl watched the light flicker casting strange shadows on the man’s ribs.

“Karl, right?”

He nodded.

“Karl, I’m going to take good care of you, but you’re going to have to do me some favors.”

Karl swallowed hard. Stephen was looking at him with such honest eyes, and seemed to really want to make sure Karl was comfortable. It was erotic.

“Yes?”

“My hands are pretty fucked up, so some things you’ll need to do. I’ll tell you how, but it’s gotta be you.”

Karl nodded.

“Can you undo the buttons on your pants?”

He undid them while Stephen got up to remove his own, less complicated trousers. Karl pushed off his trousers and pants, so that he was completely nude. He looked at Stephen, who was also in the same state as him. He had never seen another man’s erection before, and he stared a bit. He knew how sex between two men worked, but it was all very theoretical. He couldn't bring himself to watch those kinds of video’s at Kamar-Taj, so he had just read about it.

Stephen was very different from him physically. He was taller, thinner, more unkempt, and obviously white, but the most interesting thing was his cock. It was long,  thinner and had a curve to it. The color was attractive, and it seemed that the thought of touching it was not entirely unappealing to Karl. He had worried that his attraction to a man was not to men, or it was driven out of loneliness. Before he thought it may have been situational homosexuality, but there was a nagging feeling in him that was not correct. It was quite confusing for him, and embarrassing at the same time. He was grateful Stephen seemed to be understanding of why Karl came to him.

He grasped Stephen’s cock as if it were his own, drawing a gasp from the other man. It was arousing and he felt the heat pool in his groin.

“Can I kiss you?” Stephen asked.

“Please.”

He felt lost in the sensation, as the man’s tongue explored his mouth. It was more aggressive than any woman he had been with. It was sharper, but still welcomed. Karl groaned.

Stephen pulled away.

“You’ll have to prepare me,” Stephen said.

Karl nodded, looking to the man for more instruction. Stephen put a tube of lubricant in his hand. Karl had read about it, and he knew what to do, although he was sure doing it would be a different story.

It was gentle the way Stephen guided his slicked finger to his entrance, and although he couldn't see very well in the light and at the angle, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what to do and where.

Stephen gasped as Karl slowly pushed into the other man. He watched as Stephen moved and his finger pressed against his inside. It felt good.

“You should add another,” Stephen urged, positioning himself for easy access.

Karl did as he was instructed, watching how the man reacted to the second one. It was overwhelming to see him react in such a way, his chest slightly forward and his erection jutting out. Karl moaned at the sight. This was most definitely for him. Although he enjoyed his time with his partners before, this felt right. He watched him move and tried to take in all the sensations.

“Another,” Stephen huffed.

His face was a little more pink, maybe from all the activity. Karl inserted another one.

“Oh god. I just want your cock inside me now.”

It was attractive to hear the lust filled voice. He had a nice tone.

“Put the condom on yourself.”

Within minutes, he was fully in Stephen, who looked exquisite impaled on his cock. He reached down to take the man in hand, as Stephen began to move, setting the pace for them. He made a lot of noise, but it wasn't unwelcomed.

“Fuck. That's good,” Stephen cried.

“I don't think I can hold out much longer,” Karl warned.

Stephen was so tight around his cock, and the various emotional and physical feelings overwhelmed him.

“That’s okay. Just come,” Stephen growled.

Although he lasted a little longer, it was over too quickly. Stephen came soon after onto Karl’s stomach and lower chest area.

Eventually, when they started to move again, Stephen leisurely cleaned him up with a cloth.

“You can stay like this for a while or take a shower, if you want. Or if there is anything else, just say. Some people want to be held or hold someone.”

Karl looked at the man’s expression, once again guarded.

“I will shower and go.”

Stephen nodded.

“And how was it? Think you’ll try to give it a go with that guy?” Stephen asked.

“I’ll have to think about things.”

It was the truth, as it felt that a light had been switched on inside of him. It made him rethink things. As he showered, he knew he had to digest what he felt with this stranger, and what he could feel with someone he was attracted to emotionally.

\----

Two weeks later Karl found himself at the same bar, looking at Stephen. He was in the same place, but his hair and beard were shorter, and less unruly. The big difference was he had a bruise on his face near his cheek. It looked faded, and must have been quite horrible to look at when it was fresh. Karl sat down next to him

“What happened to you?”

Stephen shrugged.

“Someone really liked my watch, and I didn’t really want to part with it.”

Karl looked down to notice empty wrists, and a bandaged hand. He sighed.

“Haven’t seen you in a while. Did things work out with that guy?”

Karl shook his head.

"I don’t know. He doesn't live in this country. It’s complicated.”

“Most things in life are,” Stephen remarked.

“Can I ask you for some more of your time tonight? I mean most of your time tonight?”

Stephen looked surprised, but nodded.

“It’ll cost you.”

It was worth it to Karl. He found it easier than dealing with this mess on his own, and he knew that Stephen could keep it secret. It was safe.

When they went upstairs, he noticed small changes to the room. There were maps with poorly drawn circles on them, and there were a few more basic items.

“What do you want tonight?” Stephen asked.

“Can we talk first?”

“Sure, It’s your time.”

There was a calm air about Stephen that almost seemed clinical in a way. He seemed organized despite his appearance, but Karl had a hunch that he couldn't properly do things because of his hands. It seemed hard for him to open things, or use them for long periods of time.

“Are you gay?” Karl asked.

“I guess I’m bi. I don't really care, and at this point I don’t really have a choice.”

Karl paced about the room.

“How did you know?”

Stephen sighed.

“You just know. If you like sex with men, you probably are not straight. If you like sex with women you’re probably not gay. Most people are in between the two to a certain degree.”

“Theoretically it make sense, but how do you know?”

Stephen stepped closer to Karl, making him stop for a second. He leaned in and kissed him ever so briefly.

“Did you like that?”

Karl nodded.

“Then you’re probably not straight. I don't think you came here just for some therapy though. Listen, just relax and enjoy. Don’t over think things,” Stephen urged.

Karl let himself be led in their dance, as he knew Stephen would take care of him like before. He could trust him for this. Stephen had never made him feel anything but good the last time and earlier in the evening, despite his line of questioning. It was an interesting experience for Karl, to feel so alive once again. He could finally understand what people talked about when they described their lustful exploits, while before he never understood why peoope put so much value on sex. He loved the woman he was involved with before, but he never felt this way with them. All those other times it had been more like he followed a process that was expected of him, but when Stephen touched him, and when Karl was inside the man, the feeling was incredibly different. It just felt correct for the first time in his life. It felt a little scary to admit it.

Afterward they laid there, and Karl thought about how he felt, until Stephen interrupted his thoughts.

“You’re very attractive. I could look at you all day actually. Whoever that guy you like is, he’s a lucky man,” Stephen said.

“Ah well. I don't think he likes men. That is the rumor amongst mutual friends. I hadn’t known, but…”

“Pity for him." 

Karl felt a little embarrassed by the conversation, and the conversation lulled for a moment.

“Why are you doing this and here? You seem to be intelligent and resourceful, but..”

“You mean why am I a whore? Simple, no one gives a shit about you if you're pleasuring them. With my hands and no money, what else is there in Kathmandu for temporary work. I’m only in this country because I’m looking to fix my hands. I heard of a place here where they perform kinds of miracles, but I haven't been able to find it.”

“If such a place existed, everyone would flock to it. The laws of nature rarely allow for miracles.”

He had never seen a miracle in his life. It was the stuff of legends. He had seen people healed, as he was once healed, but that was not some act of God. It was by his will and effort and came from within.

“I know. I was a doctor. I didn’t believe it either, until I saw it with my own eyes. This guy I met was paralyzed, and when I met him he was playing basketball. He said he went to a place called Kamar-Taj in this region, so I’ve just been trying to save money, until I can head out again to find it. I figure I can try in another week or two.”

Karl was dumbstruck.

“What did you say? What was the place?”

“Kamar-Taj. I remember that name better than my own these days.”

Karl was shocked by his story. It was a strange twist of fate or luck. Karl questioned if there was something more at play here as he looked at Stephen.

“And how did you hear of this place again?”

Stephen looked at him as if Karl were stupid for asking a question he already heard the answer to.

“I found out from a guy who was paralyzed, then healed enough at Kamar-Taj to be standing and playing basketball.”

Karl closed his eyes. Pangborn. He had met Pangborn, a former student of his.

Karl didn’t know what to do about it. On one hand, the man had such drive in him to prostitute himself to find Kamar-Taj, but on the other hand, Karl had paid Stephen to have sex with him. It was a tricky situation, even though he was not entirely unsympathetic to Stephen’s situation.

“Do you know of it? You said you’ve lived here 20 years.”

“I know of it, but I also know it is not a place where people come and go freely.”

Stephen looked at him, hope brimming in his eyes.

“Could you possibly make contact with them, or try to help me at least meet whoever is in charge?” Stephen asked.

“It’s possible. I will try. If you come to a nearby cafe in two days time, I will have an answer for you.”

“Just give me the address, and I will be there whenever you want me.”

The desperation seeped through his tone. Karl watched him become slightly more on edge than what he had seen before. He too had felt the same when he came to Kamar-Taj. At the time, he had desperately been seeking refuge from his former life. He could empathize with Stephen's mind set.

Karl stayed for a little longer, enjoying the company of another warm body before leaving. He wrote the address and time down for Stephen.

When the day came, he was apprehensive about the situation. He had mentioned to the Ancient One that he had potentially found a new student, one with the intensity and focus to excel, but she seemed wary to take on another potential Kaecilius. Her confidence in choosing student's had been shaken, and although Karl saw him as a force for good, she would not be easily persuaded. Stephen would have to meet her in order to be accepted.

Stephen was sitting at the table in the corner, his appearance a little neater than before, and his bruise had almost completely disappeared. Karl thought he looked striking in the daylight. He was still too thin, but he had a unique aesthetic about him. Karl hadn’t noticed before in the dimly lit pub.

When Stephen saw him, he looked surprised by Karl’s appearance in his normal robes. Karl sat down across from the man.

“I’m guessing you’ve got some very good connections?” Stephen asked.

“If I was unable to get you an introduction, you would have been heart broken it seems,” Karl replied.

Stephen nodded in agreement.

“Just one more thing. What happened before we enter those doors will be never spoken aloud again. I can’t have complications in my life, and frankly you can’t afford it either.”

Stephen nodded in understanding. He stood up and followed Karl out the door, and into a new world for him. Karl knew there were bigger challenges that lay ahead of them both, but he had faith.

**Author's Note:**

> When I read this prompt, I immediately typed up this fic. :D


End file.
